magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Le origini di Chandra: la logica del fuoco
Le origini di Chandra: la logica del fuoco (Chandra's Origin: Fire Logic) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 10 giugno 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Chandra Nalaar. Città di Ghirapur, Piano di Kaladesh Una Chandra Nalaar undicenne emerse da una pioggia di scintille. Uno dei suoi genitori, o forse entrambi, stavano saldando qualcosa nel condotto della miniera e lei sorrise alla sensazione delle schegge infuocate che rimbalzavano sulla sua chioma rossa. Si arrampicò a mani nude sulla rete dell'impalcatura ancorata alle pareti del tunnel. Il giorno era finalmente giunto. I suoi genitori erano degli inventori, i suoi nonni erano stati degli inventori e tutti i progenitori della famiglia di Chandra erano stati degli inventori. Oggi era il giorno in cui lei sarebbe finalmente diventata ciò che il suo destino prospettava per lei: una fornitrice di bombole. Le invenzioni non erano mai state la sua qualità più spiccata. Non è che lei non apprezzasse i dispositivi. Il suo mondo era colmo di meravigliose invenzioni e prodigi di vita sintetica ricca di meccanismi e ticchettii. Era solo che, in qualche modo, la sua pazienza sembrava giungere al termine prima dei suoi progetti. E in qualche modo, durante la fase di costruzione, i suoi pugni finivano inevitabilmente a scontrarsi con il volto di qualcuno che se lo meritava. Era un fallimento personale. Lei lo aveva accettato. Era andata alla ricerca di altre vocazioni. Si preparò mentalmente a diventare un'artista e avere uno studio pieno di pennelli spezzati e tele lacerate per dimostrarlo. Aveva cercato di applicarsi nelle materie scolastiche, finché non era stata rimandata a casa con le nocche ammaccate e una nota del preside. Non aveva mai trovato del tutto il suo ruolo in quel mondo regolamentato da meccanismi e consoli. Ma oggi la sua vera vocazione avrebbe avuto inizio. Forse Chandra non sarebbe mai stata una forgiatrice come il padre o un'artigiana brillante come la madre, ma in quel mondo basato su quelle macchine eleganti avrebbe potuto fornire la fonte di energia, il mistico etere, a coloro che ne avevano bisogno. Le forniture di etere erano controllate rigorosamente dai consoli, ma i suoi genitori conoscevano modi per procurarselo e avevano sempre aiutato coloro che avevano bisogno di combustibile per le loro ingegnose passioni. Chandra si arrampicò sulla ringhiera, fino alla piattaforma su cui il padre stava lavorando a una delle sue creazioni metalliche. Sollevò i suoi spessi occhialoni, liberando una maschera di pelle chiara intorno agli occhi che lo faceva somigliare a un procione. “Chandra! Non ti avevo detto di rimanere all'interno della ringhiera di sicurezza? Perché ho costruito quell'affare?”. “Hai costruito una splendida scaletta”, disse Chandra. Lo abbracciò alla vita. “Allora. Caro padre. Sono pronta. Lo sapevi che ero pronta? Te lo sto dicendo ora. Sono pronta”. Il padre sollevò gli occhi al cielo. “Non proverò a donarti la virtù della pazienza. Ma non sono io la persona da cui devi andare. Ce l'ha tua madre”. La madre scese da una stretta scala a chiocciola, con pesanti guanti e uno scialle ricamato intorno ai fianchi. Stava trasportando una bombola come se si trattasse di una torta di compleanno. “La sua prima consegna da sola! Guardala, Kiran! Non sta nella pelle. Vieni, figlia mia, vieni ad aiutarmi a sigillarla prima che esploda... o che tu esploda”. La madre di Chandra mise la bombola a terra. Il coperchio scintillò e sibilò con un sottile getto di vapore effervescente. Nel tempo che era servito al padre per pronunciare una parola... "Attenta!"... Chandra aveva già colpito la bombola con un veloce calcio. Il coperchio si ammaccò, ma smise di sibilare. Chandra sorrise. “Sono sicura che sarai la migliore trasportatrice che questa città abbia mai conosciuto”, disse la madre facendole l'occhiolino. Chandra sollevò il mento, facendo finta di essere una regina. “Vi prego di preparare le mie medaglie e i miei trofei per il momento del ritorno. Cercherò di ricordarmi di tutti voi, quando sarò il fuorilegge più ricercato del mondo”. “Preferisco la definizione di ‘volontari per aiutare la gente comune’”, rispose il padre. “Questa è una seria responsabilità, Chandra. I consoli hanno aumentato il numero di pattuglie. Le persone hanno bisogno di ciò che portiamo ma, se li mettiamo nei guai, loro non supporteranno più la nostra causa. Io e tua madre siamo alla ricerca di persone di cui poterci fidare”. Chandra mise la bombola nella sacca e se la lanciò dietro la schiena. “E oggi abbiamo fiducia nella vecchia signora che vive presso la Fonderia”. “La signora Pashiri, sì”, rispose il padre. “Ha sempre avuto un occhio di riguardo per te”, aggiunse la madre. “Ricorda, lei conosce il segnale. Coloro che conoscono il segnale sanno chi siamo veramente”. “Io so già chi sono veramente. Chandra, la Migliore Trasportatrice del Mondo”. Sua madre l'abbracciò in modo strano, dando una pacca alla bombola sulla sua schiena. “Io e tuo padre abbiamo fiducia in te. Conosci la strada. Conosci la città. Andrai alla grande”. “Fai solo attenzione che nessuno ti segua al tuo ritorno qui”, aggiunse il padre, ma Chandra stava già salendo. Il sole l'abbagliò. La città di Ghirapur si muoveva come un essere vivente, con l'architettura che si adattava ai bisogni degli artigiani di meccanismi, dei costruttori di totteri, degli artisti di orologi e degli altri inventori e artigiani che la popolavano densamente. Chandra si fece strada in mezzo alla folla, tenendo una casacca da scuola con i denti mentre la bombola sferragliava sulla sua schiena. La strada principale era colma di persone. Prese una decisione e voltò verso il canale. Due metà di un ponte planarono per incontrarsi dopo una serie di schiocchi metallici, unendosi per formare un passaggio sopra il canale, e Chandra saltò lo spazio aperto ancor prima che le parti venissero a contatto. Attraversò i cancelli dell'Akhara, una imponente piazza circolare contornata da sedili su più file, saltellando tra i meccanismi che ruotavano nel pavimento e il palco nel centro, evitando una combriccola di studiosi dell'etere che chiacchieravano. Fece altre due deviazioni per evitare la folla e si arrestò davanti a una parete di argilla intarsiata con vivaci tessere di mosaico che formavano ritratti di grandi inventori. La superficie era liscia e armoniosa, ma lei mise lo stivale in un incavo sopra il naso di uno degli inventori e si arrampicò, per poi scendere su un percorso descritto da strisce dipinte. Quando arrivò a terra, si trovò davanti un gruppo di soldati, sull'attenti e in formazione... le truppe dei consoli. Indossavano pugnali fissati sugli avambracci e uno di loro aveva un lanciadardi caricato con etere. “Dove stai andando, ragazzina?”, chiese uno di loro. “Questa è una zona riservata”. Notò l'uniforme di Chandra, una riproduzione di quelle che alcuni ragazzini indossavano all'Istituto dei Costruttori. “Non dovresti essere a scuola?”. “Sono di fretta”, rispose Chandra. “E il mio esaminatore mi mangerà viva se arrivo di nuovo in ritardo, se mi volete scusare...”. “Sono sicuro che tu sappia, signorina, che questa è una zona riservata”, disse un secondo soldato. Il pugnale schioccò mentre veniva estratto dal fodero dell'avambraccio e la sua lama scintillò. “La strada principale per i pedoni è dall'altra parte del giardino”. “E la campana della scuola ha già suonato”, disse il primo soldato. “Sei sicura di essere una studentessa?”. “Non starai mica trasportando qualcosa di illegale, vero?”. “Fammi vedere la borsa, per favore”. Un calore pungente attraversò il sopracciglio di Chandra. Non poteva evitarli e non poteva correre via. “Se prendo un'altra nota, verrò espulsa”, aggiunse, passando lo sguardo dalla lama splendente del soldato ai suoi occhi. “Non potete lasciarmi andare?”. Uno di loro annuì all'altro. “Prendi il rilevatore di etere”. Chandra allontanò il peso dal soldato che l'aveva afferrata, poi affondò un colpo di lato e ne colpì un altro con una gomitata al basso ventre. Riprese posizione e colpì con un pugno la clavicola del primo. Temo sia stata una pessima idea, pensò un istante dopo il gesto. Quella era la logica del pugno. I soldati scattarono su di lei come una trappola. Le bloccarono le mani dietro la schiena, permettendole solo di guardare la strada sotto di lei. Ne colpì uno con un calcio alla tibia e cercò di dare una testata sul petto a un altro, ma non riuscì a liberarsi. Un intenso flusso di calore e di furia la inondò e lei serrò i denti. I soldati si fermarono. Qualcun altro si stava avvicinando. “Capitano Baral”, disse uno dei soldati. Chandra lottò per alzarsi e voltò lo sguardo verso di lui. Il capitano Baral era un uomo imponente, robusto e scultoreo, con lineamenti che sembravano schernire chi gli era vicino senza poter eguagliare la sua bellezza. Gli altri soldati attesero in silenzio. “Che cosa sta succedendo?”, chiese con un roco sussurro, osservando Chandra ma rivolgendosi ai soldati. “Mancanza di collaborazione, signore. Probabilmente una pelandrona”. “Le abbiamo comunicato che questa non era la strada principale per i pedoni”. Il capitano Baral la guardò e sorrise. “Dovete utilizzare parole semplici con questi ragazzini di strada”, sussurrò. “Ordini semplici. ‘Seduta’. ‘Ferma’”. Le mani di Chandra si chiusero a pugno. Il furore la invase rapidamente, come una scatola di fiammiferi accesi, riscaldando ogni nervo del suo corpo. Il calore fluì lungo le sue braccia, fino alle mani ancora trattenute dietro la schiena. “Tu non sei una studentessa, lo so”, disse Baral. “Togliti di spalla la borsa e consegnamela”. “No”. “Non penso che tu comprenda, ragazza. Hai già violato mezza decina di leggi. Ubbidisci o ti costringerò a ubbidire”. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Chandra, delicatamente ma non con dolcezza. Era un contatto distaccato, in qualche modo disgustoso per la sua freddezza. I muscoli di Chandra si tesero e lei strattonò, emettendo un suono a denti stretti. Avrebbe voluto scattare, gridare, scatenare la sua furia su di lui. Poi avvenne qualcosa che non era mai avvenuto prima. Le sue mani brillarono dall'interno, illuminando le ossa, i vasi sanguigni e le venature dei palmi. Con intensità sempre crescente, il calore si sprigionò attraverso la sua pelle, finché le mani non furono avvolte dal fuoco come due torce accese. Chandra strillò dalla sorpresa e rimase immobile, impressionata, spostando lo sguardo da una mano infuocata all'altra. I soldati arretrarono e formarono un semicerchio. Il capitano Baral rimase immobile e la sorpresa si trasformò in autentico interesse. Chandra cercò di scuotere le mani. Non si spegnevano. Le venne in mente di sbatterle contro il proprio corpo, ma poi si rese conto che non sarebbe stata una mossa astuta. Guardò l'uomo, troppo sconvolta per poter parlare, facendo dei gesti con le mani infuocate. Si sorprese per il fatto che la sua pelle non stesse bruciando. Le fiamme le avvolgevano le mani, ma non sentiva alcun dolore. Baral allungò una mano verso di lei. “Permettimi di aiutarti, ragazza”. “Stai indietro!”, Chandra allontanò d'istinto l'aggressore, creando un arco di fuoco nell'aria. L'uomo indietreggiò. Il fuoco evaporò e, per un breve istante, tutti vennero accecati. Chandra corse in fuga. Scivolò tra due soldati, che fecero solo un accenno di movimento per fermarla, e si dileguò. Udì dietro di sé il roco sussurro di Baral diventare un ringhio. “Voglio i turbinanti all'inseguimento. Subito”. Chandra passò varie volte da una strada a un'altra, lasciandosi alle spalle i soldati dei consoli e un groviglio di sconcertanti emozioni. Continuò a tenere d'occhio le proprie mani, che non sembravano più aver nulla di anormale. Non vi erano segni della follia di pochi istanti prima. Non era la prima volta che assisteva a una dimostrazione di magia; gli inventori creavano spesso opere che andavano oltre la comprensione ed erano rese ancor più meravigliose dal potere dell'etere. Ma evocare il fuoco senza l'utilizzo di alcun dispositivo era una novità anche per lei. Corse fino a un ponte, nella direzione di casa, ma si bloccò mentre lo attraversava. Vide tre roterotteri decorati sollevarsi quasi silenziosamente, sferzando l'aria con i loro rotori e con le loro grandi lenti puntate verso di lei. Aveva ancora la bombola. Non era più sicura di essere ancora in corsa per il titolo di Migliore Trasportatrice del Mondo... si chiese se ci fosse un titolo di Peggiore... e tutto ciò che desiderava era di correre a casa. Ma così avrebbe condotto i turbinanti direttamente alla sua famiglia. Le spie volanti avrebbero scoperto tutte le attività dei suoi genitori ed era sicura che il capitano Baral non sarebbe stato clemente con loro. Non sapeva con certezza quale fosse la punizione per il traffico di etere. Aveva solo sentito racconti di severe e dolorose condanne eseguite nell'Akhara, di fronte alla folla. I turbinanti si avvicinarono e virarono verso di lei, seguendola mentre fuggiva dal ponte. Era difficile fuggire a piedi dall'inseguimento di quelle macchine volanti; i turbinanti riuscivano a sollevarsi con facilità sopra gli ostacoli che lei doveva invece aggirare; inoltre, doveva sempre controllare cosa si trovasse di fronte. Sgattaiolò in stretti vicoli e si precipitò attraverso i negozi, mentre i turbinanti girarono agilmente intorno alla zona per sorprenderla una volta uscita dall'altro lato. Si avvicinò a una guglia familiare: la Fonderia dei Consoli, la fabbrica alimentata da etere che produceva gli automi per i consoli. Stava per girare intorno a quell'edificio, per dirigersi verso il centro della città, quando udì pronunciare il suo nome. “Chandra?”. Era la signora Pashiri, contatto di Chandra e amica della famiglia Nalaar. Stava uscendo dalle porte principali della Fonderia con un mazzo di chiavi in mano. “Signora Pashiri!”, urlò Chandra, quasi senza fiato. “Che cosa succede, mia cara? Non era previsto che ci incontrassimo qui”. “Mi stanno seguendo”, rispose Chandra, indicando i turbinanti in avvicinamento dietro di lei. Si ricordò l'avvertimento dei genitori su chi fossero le persone di cui avere fiducia, esitò e pose lo sguardo sul gruppo di chiavi della Fonderia dei consoli. Di riflesso, i suoi pugni si serrarono. La signora Pashiri fece un movimento con l'indice e il pollice e li avvicinò alla fronte, come se stesse sollevando un paio di occhialoni. Quel movimento corrispondeva al segnale che i genitori di Chandra le avevano mostrato. Quando la signora Pashiri compì quel movimento, lo fece con venerazione, quasi come se fosse un gesto d'onore. “Io e i Nalaar abbiamo una lunga relazione, ragazza”, disse. Chandra vacillò. Poteva udire i turbinanti in avvicinamento. Voleva potersi fidare del suo contatto, di questa amica di famiglia che era a conoscenza del segnale, ma quel mazzo di chiavi rappresentava un qualche tipo di connessione con i consoli. Valutò diverse opzioni. La signora Pashiri notò i turbinanti dietro Chandra e strinse gli occhi. Si voltò e riaprì le porte della Fonderia. “Entra qui. Esci dal retro. Io li terrò occupati”. Si trattava dell'ultimo posto in cui Chandra sarebbe voluta entrare. Mentre parlava, la signora Pashiri tirò fuori dalla giubba un delicato uccello di rame. L'uccello prese vita e sbatté le ali su cui erano incise le piume, lanciandosi verso i turbinanti. L'uccello di rame si scontrò con uno di essi, esplodendo e causando una pioggia di detriti sulla strada. “Entra dentro”, disse la signora Pashiri con un chiaro cenno del capo, mentre prendeva in mano un piccolo pipistrello di metallo argenteo. “Gli operatori non sono ancora entrati. Vai, cara. Mettiti al sicuro”. Chandra corse dentro nel momento in cui la signora Pashiri iniziò a urlare insulti ai turbinanti. L'interno della Fonderia era un insieme immobile di macchinari silenziosi. Gli automi semi-assemblati pendevano inanimati, sospesi per il busto alle stazioni degli operatori. Gambe e piedi erano appesi in rastrelliere, in attesa che venisse il loro turno di essere fissati insieme e diventare un altro servo di questa produzione di massa. Le luci principali erano spente e l'unico chiarore proveniva da un'apertura circolare del soffitto a cupola. Un enorme traliccio, posizionato al centro di quella sala, si ergeva fino alla parte più alta della cupola. Bracci automatici e manipolatori meccanici si trovavano ripiegati contro questo traliccio come ali di anatre. Chandra avanzò lentamente tra le stazioni di assemblaggio e i complessi meccanismi, alla ricerca dell'uscita posteriore. Udì un'altra piccola esplosione all'esterno e le invettive della signora Pashiri in lontananza. Chandra fece un profondo sospiro di gratitudine per il diversivo. Sopra di lei udì un ticchettio. Nel soffitto, una serie di eleganti meccanismi si mise a ruotare, aprendo la volta. Un sussurro inconfondibile di rotori annunciò l'arrivo dell'ultimo turbinante, che scese attraverso l'apertura e la puntò con il suo occhio. Una serie di luci arancioni lungo il soffitto della fonderia sfarfallò e prese vita, in una sequenza a spirale. I bracci del traliccio iniziarono a muoversi, estendendo gli arti e le pinze a forma di artiglio sorprendentemente lunghe. Su tutto il pavimento della fonderia, creature artefatto si sganciarono dai loro supporti e ruotarono le loro teste verso di lei, illuminati dalla raccapricciante luce delle lampade. Una vampata di calore inondò il suo corpo. Le sue mani formicolarono e iniziarono a risplendere. “No, ti prego”, disse guardandosi le mani. “Non di nuovo. No, no, no”. Spinse via una piccola creatura artefatto e ne colpì un'altra con il gomito. Intravide l'uscita, ma una enorme macchina con sei zampe si mise di fronte. Si girò verso l'entrata, ma quella via appariva ancora più ardua. Gli automi spuntavano da ogni parte, dirigendosi verso di lei. Un congegno meccanico dalla forma umanoide la raggiunse. Al posto delle mani aveva delle catene e cercò di afferrarle i polsi con i suoi artigli. Lo colpì con un pugno, perché era la logica del pugno. Invece di urtare l'obiettivo, il suo pugno scagliò una vampata di fuoco e travolse il congegno, riducendolo in pezzi abbrustoliti sul pavimento. Un'altra creatura artefatto avanzò lentamente verso di lei, venendo anch'essa colpita dalle fiamme che esplosero al momento dell'impatto. Dalle sue mani sgorgava di nuovo il fuoco. Erano delle macchine raffinate e lei non aveva il controllo delle sue roventi capacità, ma non aveva proprio il tempo per fermarsi a riflettere. Sfogò il suo furore con una progressione di urla e colpi, bruciando i suoi assalitori uno dopo l'altro. Cercò di aprirsi una strada verso l'uscita posteriore, ma l'orda dei servitori della Fonderia fu su di lei troppo rapidamente e il gigantesco mostro a sei zampe era ancora a guardia della porta. Il turbinante aveva avuto anche la temerarietà di scendere fino al livello del pavimento, estrarre un artiglio e afferrarla sulla schiena. Si voltò e gli urlò contro. In qualche modo, le lame del suo rotore presero fuoco e gli fecero perdere il controllo, spingendolo fino a urtare il traliccio e cadere a terra in un ammasso in fiamme. Chandra si rese conto di non aver consegnato la merce alla signora Pashiri. La bombola di etere era ancora sulla sua schiena. Si voltò verso il guardiano della porta ed ebbe una terribile idea. “Vediamo cosa riesco a fare con le mie mani”, disse. Con le dita ancora infiammate si tolse la sacca dalla schiena e lanciò la bombola verso la porta posteriore. La bombola crepitò sbattendo contro il guardiano della porta dalle tante gambe e colpì il pavimento della fonderia, perdendo il coperchio. Uno spruzzo di etere uscì dal contenitore sibilando. Chandra concentrò il suo fuoco e la sua furia sulla bombola; non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi se fosse l'azione giusta da compiere. L'oscurità della baracca sotterranea era una fredda rassicurazione. Quando Chandra scese di corsa le scale, sua madre posò la saldatrice e suo padre sollevò gli occhialoni. Essi notarono il suo volto e le estremità bruciacchiate della sua casacca. “Io... vi devo dire una cosa”, disse Chandra. La strinsero in un abbraccio. “Sei ferita? Sei ustionata? Che cosa è successo?”. “Sto bene”, rispose con le braccia tremanti. “Io... ho creato il fuoco”. “Hai appiccato un fuoco? Alla merce da consegnare?”. “No. Io ho creato il fuoco”, rispose Chandra liberandosi dall'abbraccio dei genitori. “Con le mie mani. Mi sono imbattuta in alcuni soldati dei consoli, mi sono infuriata e le mie mani hanno preso fuoco”. Gli occhi della madre si spalancarono. Prese le mani di Chandra nelle sue e le voltò più volte per analizzarle. “Sei rimasta ferita? Qualcuno è rimasto ferito?”. “Aspetta”, disse il padre. “Ti sei imbattuta nelle truppe dei consoli?”. “Nessuno è rimasto ferito”. Chandra sentì una pesantezza, un senso di colpevolezza, al pensiero che qualcuno sarebbe potuto rimanere ferito a causa sua. Sentì il peso sulle sue spalle. Le venne un nodo alla gola. “Insomma, c'è stato... ho fatto... qualche danno. Alla Fonderia”. “La Fonderia dei consoli?”. “La signora Pashiri mi ha aiutato a entrare... e io dovevo passare attraverso la porta... e potrei averla distrutta”. “Distrutto la porta?”. “Distrutto la Fonderia”. I genitori si guardarono tra loro. Le loro bocche si aprirono e si richiusero come se stessero cercando di dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla. Il padre infine le parlò. “Le tue mani hanno preso fuoco, senza un dispositivo? Spontaneamente?”. Chandra stava per scoppiare in lacrime, ma riuscì a trattenersi passandosi un polso sugli occhi. “Sì”. “E la tua pelle non è ustionata?”. “La mia maglietta lo è un po', qui”. “Puoi... farmi vedere ciò che hai fatto?”. “Non so se sono in grado di farlo di mia volontà. Mi è capitato quando non volevo. Che cosa c'è di sbagliato in me?”. “Chandra! Oh, Chandra”. La madre la strinse tra le braccia, così forte che il suo viso si ritrovò compresso contro il collo della madre. “Lo so”, biascicò Chandra. Avrebbe voluto restituire l'abbraccio, ma tenne le mani sui propri fianchi. Si asciugò una lacrima nello scialle ricamato della madre. “Sono... sono un mostro”. “Tesoro, non sei affatto un mostro”, rispose la madre. Sciolse l'abbraccio ma mantenne le sue mani sulle spalle di Chandra, la guardò in viso, con le labbra strette. “Sei una piromante”. “Se è il modo in cui viene chiamata una persona con fiammiferi al posto delle mani, allora lo sono”. “Ascoltami”, continuò la madre. Il suo sguardo era profondo. “Questo è un dono. Tu hai qualcosa di speciale, qualcosa che non si è più visto da molti anni”. Chandra ascoltò, ma le parole non rimasero nella sua mente. Analizzò lo sguardo della madre, per cercar di comprendere. “Non capisco”. “Il tuo fuoco”, disse la madre. “Il tuo fuoco è una forma di magia. Una magia di un tipo speciale. Ma è una magia che li spaventa. Se è qualcosa che puoi creare senza quei macchinari, senza l'etere... puoi crearla come vuoi, comprendi? Non sei sotto il loro controllo”. “Loro hanno bisogno che le persone abbiano bisogno di loro”, disse il padre. “E se tu non hai bisogno di loro, diventi una minaccia”. Chandra serrò i pugni. Come potevano due piccole mani creare un problema così grande? “Ora, Chandra, ti devo fare una domanda importante. Qualcuno ti ha seguita fino a qui?”. “Penso di aver distrutto tutto ciò che potrebbe avermi seguito”. “I soldati che hai incontrato. Ti hanno identificata?”. “Forse. Non saprei. Ma ne ho perso traccia nell'arena. Padre?”. “Sì?”. “Non sarò mai la Migliore Trasportatrice del Mondo, vero?”. La madre premette la mano contro le sue labbra, trattenendo le lacrime. Il padre prese le piccole mani di Chandra nelle sue. “Tu sei la Migliore del Mondo, mia Chandra. La migliore che qualsiasi madre o padre possa desiderare. Qualsiasi cosa succeda”. Chandra annuì e il padre l'abbracciò, mentre la madre le accarezzava la mano. In qualche modo, solo il fatto di essere lei stessa, solo il fatto di essere la loro figlia, era così importante per loro. Si chiese che cosa vedessero loro e che cosa significasse essere la Migliore Chandra del Mondo. L'oscurità pronunciò il suo nome. Chandra. Udì la voce come se fosse un borbottio assopito, inizialmente irreale. La sua consapevolezza la colse e la guidò. Chandra. La voce di sua madre era tranquilla, ma la mano sulla sua spalla era forte. “Chandra. Forza, tesoro. È ora di alzarsi”. La sua stanza era oscura, illuminata solo dalle torce dei suoi genitori. L'oscurità l'aveva stranamente svegliata molto prima di quando l'avrebbe fatto la luce del mattino. L'oscurità non era parte della routine. L'oscurità significava che qualcosa non andava, che c'era qualcosa di ancor più sbagliato del giorno prima. Zaini. Cinture per strumenti. Sacche da trasporto. “Do...? Dove stiamo andando?”. “Prendi una sacca e segui tuo padre”. “Che cosa sta succedendo?”. Sua madre mise uno zaino tra le braccia di Chandra. Salirono le scale fino alla porta pesantemente segmentata che costituiva l'ingresso della loro dimora. Suo padre richiuse la porta e sua madre la saldò. Si avventurarono nella notte, con i loro averi, rubacchiando nell'ombra. Non pronunciarono parola e Chandra non chiese nulla, mentre salivano sul retro di un vagone in attesa e si coprivano con un lenzuolo. I villaggi non avevano nomi. Sporche strade sostituirono i cortili con i mosaici di Ghirapur. Soffitti di paglia sostituirono le torri rotanti. Lavoratori di campi sostituirono gli entusiasmanti dipinti degli eroi-inventori. Una semplice sottoveste e dei sandali sostituirono la casacca e gli stivali di Chandra. Anche la sua identità venne sostituita e i suoi genitori le dissero che avrebbero dovuto presentarsi con nomi falsi. Le diedero una sciarpa blu da indossare sopra la sua chioma rossa, che prontamente andò persa. Impararono a non disfare le valigie. Chandra e i genitori non rimasero in alcun posto per più di pochi giorni, a volte spostandosi verso il villaggio successivo dopo solo poche ore di sonno. “Per quanto tempo ci fermeremo?”, chiese Chandra all'arrivo in un nuovo villaggio. “Non a lungo”, rispose il padre. “Per ora, la nostra dimora è la strada. Ti consiglio di farci l'abitudine”. “Ci stiamo divertendo?”, chiese Chandra con un mezzo scherzo. “Stiamo vivendo un'avventura, sì”, rispose il padre con voce piatta. Ogni volta che la sua famiglia attraversava un rialzo, Chandra guardava la città dietro di sé e confrontava la distanza rispetto alla volta precedente che aveva potuto vedere l'orizzonte. Ogni volta che osservava, le nitide strutture impallidivano e le taglienti guglie della città venivano ingoiate delle ampie forme della catena montuosa. In questi momenti avrebbe voluto analizzare lo sguardo del padre, alla ricerca di una qualche conferma che questa avventura non era troppo dura per lui, che il suo spirito era intatto, anche se era lontano dalla sua piccola forgia e dai suoi progetti. Si stava adattando a questa vita lungo la strada ed era addirittura gradevole, ma credeva nel profondo che questo viaggio era stato causato solo da lei, a causa dei problemi che aveva creato. Trascorse i suoi giorni a vagare per villaggi e per boschi, cacciando via tordi da pollai ed esplorando i sentieri elevati tra i rami intrecciati. Gli abitanti dei villaggi erano cordiali e lasciavano che lei svolgesse le sue attività. Sua madre le disse che le regole erano solo parole utilizzate dalle persone che volevano qualcosa, da persone che non volevano nulla da loro, quindi loro potevano vivere beati in libertà. Raccoglieva semi, frutta e altri doni della natura e li lasciava sulle soglie delle case del villaggio. A volte ripensava al fuoco, ma non lo ricercava e lui non si presentava. Lei vedeva il proprio potere come uno di quei dispositivi scartati in Ghirapur: non portati a termine, incompleti e abbandonati. Durante una giornata di sole, in cui non aveva avuto alcun pensiero relativo al fuoco e la sua mente aveva solo sfiorato il ricordo dei soldati, trovò un tesoro tra gli alberi. Un gigantesco corno corrugato che sporgeva tra due spessi rami. Era incurvato in una forma sinuosa, con striature adatte alla vernice, e sarebbe stato un regalo molto grazioso per uno degli abitanti del villaggio. Si arrampicò fino alla sua scoperta e lo liberò, facendolo cadere sul terreno. Quando saltò a terra, venne sorpresa da un branco di bestie coperte di pelliccia. Le loro corna erano identiche a quello che aveva trovato; evidentemente si trovava nel loro territorio. Le loro labbra ritratte mostravano zanne adatte a lacerare le carni. Ruggirono verso di lei. Lei ruggì verso di loro. Il fuoco fu prontamente a sua disposizione, senza sforzo, naturale come l'impulso della fuga. Mentre fuggiva generò il fuoco, riempiendone le mani come se stesse raccogliendo argilla dall'aria, escoriando i musi delle bestie e bloccando il loro cammino. Lanciò fiamme senza esitazione, evitando di incendiare i propri vestiti, senza alcuna fatica. In questa occasione non ci fu alcuna trattativa con il fuoco. Lei ne ebbe bisogno e lui fu pronto per lei. Le bestie, con solo la pelliccia bruciacchiata o ustioni superficiali, si separarono e lasciarono Chandra da sola con il fiato corto e un bagliore sulle guance. Trovò un sentiero e si incamminò verso il villaggio, stringendo le mani tra loro con un sorriso misterioso sul volto. Non raccontò ai genitori di essere stata quasi trafitta a morte da un branco di creature dei boschi, ma loro notarono che non mangiò quasi nulla quella sera. Non riusciva, non con l'emozione che le causava delle specie di esplosioni nello stomaco. Quella notte si rigirò di continuo sul suo lettino e non riuscì a dormire. Seguì con un dito le venature di una mano, sentì i contorni delle ossa, poi fece lo stesso sull'altra mano. C'era qualcosa in lei che nessun altro aveva identificato, qualcosa che la lasciava senza fiato, qualcosa che non poteva esprimersi con la creazione di vita inanimata o la fornitura di bombole. Rimase sveglia per ore, immaginando una falena che volteggiava nel suo petto... una falena di fuoco che ardeva di vita. Una candela all'interno di una struttura complessa proiettava ombre elaborate sulle pareti dell'ufficio del capitano Baral. Entrò un messaggero in uniforme, appoggiando il pugno sul petto in segno di saluto. Il capitano Baral sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua scrivania. “Dimmi, soldato”, chiese il capitano con voce roca. “Abbiamo ricevuto notizie da uno dei nostri esploratori, signore”, rispose il messaggero. “L'hanno individuata?”. “Tutti e tre. I Nalaar hanno abbandonato la città”. “Hai una posizione?”. “Solo approssimativa. Si nascondono nei sobborghi, spostandosi da un villaggio all'altro. I turbinanti li hanno intravisti un paio di volte”. Le labbra del capitano Baral si contorsero. “Torna da me quando hai informazioni più precise. Puoi andare”. “Ma... signore? C'è dell'altro”. Il capitano Baral sollevo un sopracciglio. Il messaggero posò sulla scrivania un messaggio con un timbro ufficiale. “Signore, i consoli richiedono l'interruzione delle nostre ricerche. Il loro messaggio indica che stiamo utilizzando eccessive quantità di etere per dare la caccia ai Nalaar. Signore, faremo sì che vengano catturati, se cercheranno di tornare a Ghirapur. I consoli non ritengono che le risorse utilizzate per individuarli siano ben spese”. “Non si tratta di un paio di fuggiaschi, soldato”, disse il capitano mantenendo la voce al livello di un sussurro. “Si tratta del futuro. Dobbiamo mostrare al popolo di questa città che noi siamo pronti ad abbandonare questa epoca di barbarie e ad accogliere il progresso. La ragazza è un residuo di un periodo di caos. Un ostacolo. Se vogliamo progredire, abbiamo bisogno che il nostro percorso sia libero. I consoli lo comprenderanno”. “Sì, signore”, rispose il messaggero. “Li troveremo”. “Bene. Voglio una nave volante e un distaccamento di soldati pronti a muoversi”. Il messaggero esitò. “Signore? Dobbiamo prepararci a uno scontro, nel caso ci imbattessimo in loro? La magia di fuoco della ragazza... è potente”. “Non abbiamo nulla da temere da lei, noi siamo membri di un'illuminata società di costruttori e inventori”. Baral prese la complessa scatola sulla scrivania che conteneva una piccola candela e ne aprì un lato. L'ombra della sua mano venne proiettata sulle pareti. Baral non toccò la fiamma, ma tenne la mano vicina. La fiamma si ridusse e si spense, lasciando posto a una sinuosa scia di fumo. “Sappiamo che il fuoco non crea nulla... è solo in grado di distruggere. Alla fine non porterà altro che rovina a coloro che lo manipolano”. “Volevi vedermi?”, chiese Chandra entrando nella modesta abitazione del capo del villaggio. “Entra”, le disse il padre, battendo delicatamente la mano su una panca di legno. “Siedi”. Chandra scosse la polvere dalla sua casacca invece di sedersi. “Aspetta. Questa è la tua voce della serie ‘Dobbiamo parlare del tuo comportamento, giovane ragazza’? Oppure è la tua voce della serie ‘Voglio che tu sappia che io sarò sempre al tuo fianco, figlia adorata’? Non riesco a distinguerle”. “Sempre il secondo caso. Oggi però anche un po' il primo. Siedi”. Chandra si mise a sedere. “Vuoi dirmi ‘Abbiamo trovato qualcosa di bruciato e non va bene’?”. “Usare il tuo dono non è mai qualcosa di negativo”, rispose il padre. “Il tuo dono è ciò che ti rende speciale e sarà sempre un bene. Il fatto è che... non tutti la vedono nello stesso modo”. “Si tratta delle bestie? Chi te lo ha detto?”. “Alcune persone di questo villaggio contano sugli animali della foresta per sopravvivere. Ci aiutano a nasconderci, perché non sono in sintonia con i consoli”. “Le truppe dei consoli. Quelle che ci stanno cercando”. “Esatto. Le persone di questo luogo ci permettono di rimanere qui al sicuro. Siamo quindi loro ospiti. Dobbiamo rispettare le loro regole”. “Madre dice che non ci sono regole qui”. “Non sono sicuro che tu riesca a comprendere la sua idea. Noi dobbiamo essere grati per la loro generosità. Dobbiamo usare le nostre capacità in modo che non danneggino il loro stile di vita”. “È fuoco. Che senso ha dire che è un bene, se va contro le regole di tutti?”. “Devi solo essere più attenta. Ho qualcosa per te, che potrebbe aiutarti”. Il padre le consegnò un piccolo congegno. Era una scatola di metallo decorata, con uno sfiato su un lato. Aveva una cinghia da spalla e un cavo flessibile. Chandra lo prese e lo osservò. “Di che cosa si tratta?”. “Si chiama sfiatatoio. Deriva da un'invenzione di molto tempo fa. Io e tua madre l'abbiamo realizzato per te”. “Devo prenderlo con scetticismo? Perché è la sensazione che ho adesso”. “Prova a indossarlo”. Chandra si alzò e mise la cinghia sulla spalla. Lo sfiatatoio si posizionò dietro la sua schiena. Suo padre appoggiò l'estremità libera del cavo in un punto scoperto della sua scapola, facendolo aderire alla pelle. “Come funziona? È pesante”. Cercò di girarsi per guardarlo. Il metallo le dava una sensazione di freddo attraverso la maglietta. Sentì anche una leggera carica elettrica nel punto dove il cavo era appoggiato alla pelle. Il padre si appoggiò una mano sul mento e la guardò. “Ti devo dare una cattiva notizia. Temo che tu non possa andare più nei boschi. Mai più”. Chandra si voltò di scatto verso di lui. “Cosa? Perché?” Lo strumento sibilò, emettendo una nuvola di vapore. “La prova ha avuto successo”, continuò il padre. Chandra strinse gli occhi. “Lo scetticismo si trasforma in completa sfiducia, caro padre”. “Sono spiacente. Lo sfiatatoio trasforma l'energia in eccesso in vapore. Il progetto viene di solito utilizzato per lo scarico in sicurezza dei collettori di etere. Nel tuo caso, la tua fonte di energia è il tuo umore. Alimenta il tuo dono. Questo ti aiuterà a tenerlo sotto controllo”. Chandra aggrottò la fronte. “Quindi, quando indosso questo affare, non sarò in grado di produrre il fuoco?”. “Dovrebbe riuscire a smorzare il tuo dono in modo da poterlo manifestare solo in forma sicura. Non si scatenerà quando non vorrai tu. E tu lo indosserai in ogni momento”. Lo sfiatatoio sibilò. Le venne in mente l'immagine della falena di fuoco che volteggiava, ma ora la immaginava imprigionata nello sfiatatoio, soffocata, mentre si dissolveva in una nuvola di fumo. Forse la magia del fuoco era qualcosa di cui non tutti potevano godere. Si sentì improvvisamente infantile. Suo padre le strinse un braccio. “È per il tuo bene e per la sicurezza degli abitanti di questo villaggio”. Chandra sospirò e crollò a terra. “Padre. Il fatto che noi siamo in fuga. È a causa mia? A causa di ciò che ho fatto alla Fonderia?”. “Chandra, ascoltami”, il padre la abbracciò. “Io e tua madre siamo molto fieri della persona che stai diventando. Nulla al mondo è per noi più importante di te. Vogliamo che tu sappia che qualsiasi azione compiamo noi è per tenerti al sicuro e per rendere questo mondo migliore per la nostra famiglia. Il resto non conta”. Si allontanò da lei. Lei sollevo lo sguardo e vide il sorriso caldo e sincero del padre. Un angolo metallico dello sfiatatoio le spingeva in modo fastidioso sulla schiena, ma lei non si lamentò. Il giorno in cui i soldati circondarono il villaggio, Chandra stava esplorando i boschi, sempre con lo sfiatatoio sulla schiena. Non si accorse di quando si avvicinarono alle case e non si accorse della nave volante in discesa. Si rese conto di loro solo quando udì le urla, corse al villaggio e li vide. Indossavano le stesse uniformi dei soldati che l'avevano fermata in quello stretto corridoio di Ghirapur. Sui loro avambracci erano fissate le armi e molti di loro reggevano delle lanterne, nonostante fosse pieno giorno. Uno di essi era alto e aveva una postura decisa; stava parlando agli altri in un rauco sussurro. Il capitano Baral. In qualche modo era riuscito a trovarli. I soldati avevano creato una barriera umana tutto intorno al villaggio e con le braccia incrociate mettevano in evidenza le loro armi. Una donna del villaggio urlò loro e, al comando del capitano Baral, i soldati la spinsero indietro. Lo sfiatatoio di Chandra emise una nuvola di vapore. Corse fuori dai boschi e andò verso di loro. “Ehi!”, urlò. “State cercando me? Se volete me, venite a prendermi!”. I soldati si guardarono tra loro. “È la ragazza Nalaar”. “Il mio nome”, continuò lei con fierezza, “è Chandra. Lasciate in pace queste persone. Non hanno fatto nulla di male. Prendete me”. “Ti prenderemo”, disse il capitano Baral. Si era dimenticata quanto la sua bassa voce le desse l'idea di pietre ridotte a polvere. “Perché tu e la tua famiglia siete un pericolo per voi stessi e per gli altri”. Si voltò verso la donna e gli altri abitanti del villaggio. “Voi siete liberi”. Gli abitanti del villaggio si allontanarono, con gli adulti che incitavano i bambini a tornare nelle loro case. Chandra cercò con lo sguardo i suoi genitori, ma non riuscì a vederli nella folla. “Non sono un pericolo”, rispose lei. “Non più”. Spostò lo sfiatatoio in modo da farlo vedere a Baral. Un getto di vapore usciva costantemente. “La sua semplice esistenza è un pericolo”, sussurrò Baral. “Vuoi sapere come ti abbiamo trovata, ragazzina? Sono state queste persone a consegnarti a noi”. “Questa è una menzogna. I miei genitori mi hanno detto che ci stavano tenendo al sicuro”. “I tuoi genitori hanno commesso molti crimini, ma i tuoi crimini sono ancora peggiori, piromante. Sei una portatrice di caos e morte. Quante persone hai ucciso?”. “Nessuna. Ho solo rotto alcuni dei vostri tantissimi giocattoli”. Le labbra di Baral si incurvarono da un lato, mostrando i denti. “Non è ciò che mi risulta. So che tu sei la responsabile di decine di morti, proprio in questo villaggio”. Fece un cenno agli altri soldati. “Ora”. I soldati utilizzarono le loro lanterne per appiccare il fuoco ai soffitti di paglia degli edifici del villaggio. Presero immediatamente fuoco e iniziarono a produrre uno spesso e orrido fumo. “No!”. Chandra allungò le braccia d'impulso per inondarli di fuoco, ma non ci fu alcuna fiamma. Lo sfiatatoio iniziò a emettere vapore. Baral sorrise e qualcosa scintillò nei suoi occhi. “Chandra!”, urlò il padre, accorrendo da dietro un edificio. “Chandra, fuggi! Da questa parte!”. Lanciò una piccola sfera di rame sul terreno di fronte ai soldati. La sfera esplose ed emise un bagliore accecante, inondando i loro volti con granelli scintillanti. I soldati gemettero e si misero le mani sugli occhi. Chandra si diresse velocemente verso il villaggio e il padre la seguì da vicino. Corse tra le abitazioni del villaggio, tra lembi di fuoco e urla di disperazione. Il fumo si stendeva attraverso i percorsi polverosi, oscurando la via verso l'edificio in cui avevano vissuto. Si fiondò in avanti, cercando di tenere d'occhio la posizione del padre. Quando emerse dal fumo, si trovò dal lato opposto del villaggio. Il fuoco si ergeva alto e stava consumando interi edifici. Le persone si allontanavano barcollando dal villaggio, urlando e rotolandosi nella polvere per mettersi in salvo. I soldati di Baral osservavano la scena, senza aiutare le vittime. Si rese conto che la colpa sarebbe stata sua. Lei aveva terrorizzato le bestie del bosco con il suo fuoco e qualcuno doveva aver contattato il capitano Baral. Ora tutta quella ondata di morte sarebbe stata causa sua, perché lei era la piromante. Era stata ingannata con facilità e Baral si stava godendo la sua vendetta. I soldati la videro. Si voltò per fuggire lontano da loro, ma inciampò su qualcosa e cadde. Un piede si era impigliato in uno scivoloso brandello di tessuto nella polvere. Lo prese in mano. Era lo scialle di sua madre, quello scialle che lei indossava sempre, quello scialle con quel ricamo caratteristico. Era fumante e bruciacchiato dal fuoco. Si accorse che era finita davanti alla loro abitazione, ridotta in cenere. “Madre!”, urlò, improvvisamente non più in grado di alzarsi e correre. “No!”. I soldati afferrarono i loro pugnali. Le loro fila si aprirono per lasciar avvicinare il capitano Baral. Nelle mani aveva un semplice stiletto e si mise sopra di lei. Chandra non riusciva più a muoversi. “Ci sarà uno spettacolo splendido nell'arena”, sussurrò Baral. “I consoli adorano usare i dissidenti per mandare un chiaro messaggio alla popolazione. E la folla adora le dimostrazioni di forza, a patto che non siano dirette a loro”. Il padre emerse dal fumo del villaggio. Si fece strada e si mise tra i soldati e Chandra. “Fermatevi”, disse tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro. “Prendete me. Sono io quello che state cercando. Mi arrendo”. Baral si avvicinò al padre, mise una mano sulla sua spalla e lo trafisse con un pugnale. Ansimò e si accasciò, cadendo in ginocchio e tenendosi lo stomaco con le mani. Guardò verso Chandra per un attimo, la quale vide la sua ultima emozione: non paura, ma sconforto per non essere riuscito a proteggerla. Si piegò su di sé, sussultò e crollò al suolo. Chandra non udì il suono che uscì dalle sue labbra in quell'istante. Il mondo venne avvolto da vapore e fumo e dalle uniformi dei soldati. Non si accorse della chiusura delle manette intorno ai suoi polsi, di quei delicati anelli di rame che avevano la resistenza del ferro più solido. Non si accorse della nube di vapore che uscì dallo sfiatatoio. Non si accorse di venire trascinata verso la nave volante, superarne la soglia ed essere messa a sedere, sempre tenendo stretto lo scialle della madre. Non vide neanche i pennacchi di fumo sollevarsi dal villaggio, mentre la nave virava verso Ghirapur. Tutto ciò che era davanti ai suoi occhi era l'immagine del padre che crollava al suolo, in ogni istante, e tutto ciò che poteva udire era il suo disperato ultimo sospiro. Il boia era alto e robusto; il suo volto era coperto da un cappuccio e da una maschera in filigrana. Il destino di Chandra era nel suo avambraccio, che terminava in una lama imponente. Forse poteva stata indossata sopra a una mano normale, ma a Chandra sembrava che fosse innestata o fusa nella figura del boia. Camminò in cerchio intorno a Chandra, lungo il perimetro del palco centrale dell'arena. Erano nell'Akhara, la stessa piazza che Chandra aveva attraversato il giorno della sua mancata consegna, solo poche settimane prima. Ora gli spalti erano colmi di persone riunite per assistere a quel tetro spettacolo. Guardò in basso, verso le delicate manette che le trattenevano i polsi. Le sue mani non sembravano le armi di una piromante, ma delle semplici mani di una semplice ragazzina. Un tozzo presentatore vestito di seta pronunciò la sua condanna con voce tonante. “Per i crimini contro i beni comuni, per la distruzione dell'onorata Fonderia di Ghirapur e per la morte di tre persone nel rogo del villaggio di Bunarat, questa cittadina è stata condannata alla lama della giustizia”. Mentre lui leggeva la sentenza, Chandra cercò di raccogliere il suo fuoco. Ma il fuoco non venne a lei. Poteva sentire qualcosa che la opprimeva, spegnendo il fuoco che cercava di raccogliere. Indossava ancora lo sfiatatoio sulla schiena, appena sopra lo scialle della madre. Lo sfiatatoio non stava sibilando. La rabbia era svanita, insieme al padre. Chandra osservò con attenzione la folla, alla ricerca di qualche segno della madre... se lei fosse stata viva, sarebbe senza dubbio giunta per cercare di fermare questa tragedia, per cercare di salvare sua figlia. Ma nulla cercò di fermare il discorso del presentatore, che fu un chiaro segno per Chandra. Sua madre doveva essere morta. Non le rimaneva più nulla. Forse era giusto che il boia le portasse via quella vita. “Oggi impariamo tutti una difficile lezione sui limiti della compassione e sull'importanza della vigilanza”, continuò l'uomo. “Oggi impariamo che, per alcuni, le regole e i valori morali non sono sufficienti. Alcune persone sono nate con la distruzione dentro di sé e, per il bene di noi tutti, devono essere eliminate”. Forse non era suo destino vivere. Forse non era suo destino essere la migliore in nulla. Forse era solo un mostro, un mostro con un "dono" in grado di portare solo dolore alle persone intorno a lei. Forse nessuno avrebbe potuto fidarsi di lei e amarla per ciò che era. Forse avrebbe semplicemente dovuto abbassare il capo e accettare il suo destino. Qualcosa nella folla colse la sua attenzione. Si trattava della signora Pashiri, il suo contatto alla fonderia. La signora Pashiri annuì dalla folla, con le labbra strette in una linea sottile e gli occhi velati da lacrime. Lentamente, la signora Pashiri sollevò la mano. Le sue dita si chiusero in un cerchio sulla fronte, il segnale dei Nalaar, una pantomima degli occhialoni del padre, un gesto di onorevole saluto. I pugni di Chandra si strinsero. Lo sfiatatoio sibilò e fischiò come un bollitore. Mantenne lo sguardo sulla signora Pashiri, su quel gesto, sul segno di rispetto per ciò che lei rappresentava. Era una Nalaar. Era Chandra Nalaar. “La sopravvivenza di questa cittadina ci mette tutti in pericolo”, continuò il presentatore. “Per il bene di noi tutti, che incontri la giustizia. Portatore della lama, vieni avanti”. Mentre il boia faceva i tre passi rituali verso Chandra, la lama fuoriuscì dal suo braccio, raddoppiando la sua letale lunghezza. L'intero corpo di Chandra si tese. Il fischio dello sfiatatoio diventò uno scoppiettio, come se qualcosa stesse bollendo dentro di lei. Il boia avvicinò il suo volto mascherato a quello di Chandra. “So che ci stai provando, piromante”, le disse con un roco sussurro. Chandra spostò lo sguardo dalla signora Pashiri al boia e strinse i denti. Riconobbe la voce. “Baral”. Poteva vedere gli occhi di Baral attraverso la maschera e percepire quello sguardo incredibilmente freddo. Poteva sentire il peso della sua presenza su di lei e la pressione della sua antimagia. “Io e te siamo gli unici maghi che questo mondo abbia mai visto”, sussurrò lui. “Ma io sarò l'ultimo che tu vedrai”. Si allontanò lentamente da lei, estraendo e sollevando la lama per farla vedere bene alla folla. Chandra si concentrò sulla signora Pashiri. L'anziana signora non aveva mai abbassato la mano. I polsi di Chandra si dimenavano, ma lei non riusciva a muoversi. Questa era la sua fine. Baral sollevò la sua lama. Chandra udì il presentatore dare il comando: “Colpisci”. Ogni suo muscolo si tese. Cercò dentro di sé, annaspando per qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa... e trovò la falena ardente, che sbatteva le ali brillanti. Era una piccola ma ribelle fonte di luce, imperterrita, ancora accesa. Era lei, ora comprese... una manifestazione del suo dono, ma anche una manifestazione di se stessa. Lei era il suo fuoco e il suo fuoco era lei. Percepì una piccola parte di cosa significasse essere una piromante, cosa significasse essere viva, cosa significasse essere Chandra. In un breve istante, la lama scese verso il suo collo. Chandra sentì la pungente sensazione sommergerla come un'ondata di braci ardenti. La sua vista si annebbiò, ricoprendo Baral, il presentatore e tutta la folla. L'arena e la folla si offuscarono. Sentì il vapore dello sfiatatoio trasformarsi in bianco liquido incandescente, accorgendosi appena che quello strumento si era fuso e stava colando lungo la sua gamba fino al palco di pietra. Le sue mani si incendiarono, sciogliendo in un istante le manette. Le sue braccia vennero avvolte dalle fiamme. Le sue spalle e il suo busto divennero ardenti. Si voltò e le fiamme seguirono il suo sguardo. La sua chioma divenne una fiammata incandescente. I suoi occhi arsero e diventarono di color rosso nelle loro orbite. Urlò di furia e l'urlo divenne un'esplosione. Un'ondata di fuoco eruppe da lei, circondò il palco, i suoi carcerieri e l'intero mondo. Tutto ciò che riusciva a percepire venne avvolto dalle fiamme. Sollevò le braccia infuocate sopra il capo rovente e chiuse gli occhi infiammati. Le sue orecchie risuonarono, assordate e ruggenti al tempo stesso. Quello che trascorse poteva essere un breve istante o una lunga eternità. Per un attimo pensò di aver udito le urla di Baral e l'attimo dopo ebbe la sensazione di sciogliersi come una candela o di essere trasportata altrove da un tornado. Quando aprì gli occhi, il fumo creato dalla sua esplosione ricopriva ancora il mondo intorno a lei. Le sue vesti fumavano ancora e non c'era più alcuna traccia dello sfiatatoio. Udì voci di persone in avvicinamento e si preparò a emettere altre fiamme, per respingere di nuovo i suoi carcerieri. Il fuoco fu dentro di lei, come un fidato alleato. Il fumo si dissolse e poté vedere le persone che si stavano avvicinando. Non avevano l'aspetto dei gendarmi dei consoli e non sembravano persone conosciute: alti e dall'aspetto nobile, vestiti come monaci, con linee di cenere sui loro volti a formare maschere decorate. Dietro di loro vide una collina di roccia scolpita, con una scala che portava a un immenso arco che segnava l'ingresso nella montagna. Un'architettura di roccia rugosa fuoriusciva dalla montagna, illuminata da sentieri di fuoco senza bracieri; l'aria aveva l'aroma di gas caldi e terreno ardente. Non c'era alcuna traccia dell'arena. L'intera città, il suo intero mondo l'aveva abbandonata... o era stata lei ad abbandonarlo. Chandra balbettò dal terrore. I monaci la presero tra le braccia con un gesto rassicurante e uno di loro pronunciò parole di conforto. Aveva convocato la sua forza interiore e li aveva inceneriti tutti con il fuoco. La logica del fuoco. In qualche modo, tuttavia, l'ondata di fiamme non li aveva feriti. Uno dei monaci sollevò la mano e il fuoco si placò, diminuì d'intensità e diventò un caldo e brillante anello che racchiudeva tutti loro. Il monaco la guardò e annuì. “Buongiorno a te, piromante”, disse il monaco. “Che tu sia la benvenuta fra noi”. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web